Desde que te conozco
by Leiachansan
Summary: Desde siempre Makoto y Haru han tenido una relación muy estrecha, pero lo que los dos veían como una preciosa amistad empieza a convertirse algo más. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos quiere revelarle al otro sus verdaderos sentimientos temiendo que su relación pudiese acabar.
1. La perspectiva de Makoto

_Hola a todos, me gustaría deciros que es la primera vez que publico algo de lo que he escrito, si no fuese por algunos amigos y gente de Twitter que me animó a hacerlo no creo que hubiese llegado a publicar nada. Bueno también os quería decir que agradecería mucho las reviews que me pudieseis dar y que espero que disfrutéis del fic._

* * *

Llevamos juntos muchos años. Todos los días, aunque tú no te des cuenta, te llevo observando hora tras hora. Desde que nos reunimos al final de las escaleras del templo para ir al instituto, también cuando pasamos cerca del paseo marítimo, hasta cuando estamos sentados en clase.

Noto como las horas se te hacen eternas, pasas las clases esperando el sonido del timbre, esperando una señal que te diga que estas una hora más cerca de poder zambullirte en el agua y pasar la tarde entrenando con los demás miembros del club. Para mí, ese tiempo que a ti se te hace eterno, pasa en un suspiro. Solo con mirarte mis días se llenan de felicidad, al verte nadar siento que no necesito nada más, es suficiente para mí.

Muchos dirán que no comprenden nuestra amistad, me preguntarán una y otra vez que qué tipo de diversión le veo a estar con alguien tan callado y serio como tú. No estoy de acuerdo con ellos, aunque no te escuchen, hablas más con la mirada que por ti mismo y tampoco eres serio, te preocupas por todos, al fin y al cabo fuiste el primero en oírme gritar el día de la tormenta y también querías que Rin pudiese ser feliz volviendo a nadar con nosotros.

Hoy en el club también te has esforzado, has disfrutado del agua y has ayudado a todos mientras entrenábamos. Como siempre, has sido el último en salir del agua. Nagisa y Rei ya se han ido a sus casas, tú acabas de salir de la piscina y aún estás mojado.

Haru, ven aquí que te seque el pelo.

-Estoy bien así, ya se secará al viento.

-Cogerás un resfriado.

-Si lo cojo irás a mi casa a cuidarme.

Tus orejas se ven algo rojas, te hubiese gustado decirlo de manera más seria pero no has podido controlarte.

-Simplemente ven aquí a que te lo seque.

Me gusta mucho tocarte el pelo, siempre que sales de la bañera o de la piscina uso la excusa del refriado para poder estar un rato acariciándotelo. A veces parece que te vas a quedar durmiendo mientras lo hago, no me importaría que eso pasase, así podría estar horas y horas acariciándote el pelo mientras veo tu cara placentera mientras sueñas.

Insistes en que ya está seco y no necesitas que siga, te levantas y empiezas a vestirte. Sigo observándote mientras saco un tema de conversación. Seguimos hablando un rato hasta que por fin has acabado de vestirte, así que salimos de la sala del club. Nuestras casas están en la misma dirección así que no tengo que preocuparme por que nos separemos muy pronto y aún así no quiero que nos separemos.

-Haru, ¿te gustaría venir a cenar a mi casa?

-No me importaría, pero ¿está bien que vaya?

-Por supuesto, a mi madre no le importará, se pone muy contenta cuando vienes.

-Entonces iré, pero no llevo pijama ni ropa de recambio.

-Ya te prestaré yo algo, por eso no tienes que preocuparte.

Mi madre nos preparó la cena la mar de encantada, siempre disfrutaba cuando venía Haru, la casa se alegraba más que otro día cualquiera, Ren y Ran se peleaban por a ver quién era el primero que jugaba con él. Al final siempre acabamos jugando los dos con ellos hasta que se dormían y mis padres los acostaban en sus camas. Después de que se acabase todo el alboroto que armaban aquellos dos la casa se tranquilizaba. Mis padres nos dejaron la bañera preparada, porque de tanto jugar con mis hermanos ninguno de los dos nos pudimos dar un baño antes, y se fueron a dormir.

Estaba en mi habitación tumbado en la cama leyendo, yo ya me había dado un baño y ahora era el turno de Haru. Tenía ganas de que saliese para poder hablar con él, ahora que todo el mundo se había acostado podríamos estar los dos tranquilos sin que nadie nos molestase.

No es que Haru usase una bañera que no fuese la suya propia mucho tiempo, no le gustaba molestar, pero conforme pasaban los años se sentía más cómodo bañándose en mi casa y lo de ocuparla por mucho tiempo empezaba a darle algo igual, es como si formase parte de la familia.

Pasó media hora y la puerta del cuarto se abrió, Haru apareció con una toalla sobre los hombros. Llevaba la ropa que le había prestado mi madre antes de entrar al baño, una de mis camisetas de manga corta y unos pantalones azules de un pijama, todo le estaba enorme ya que, aunque yo fuese menor que él, tenía una complexión algo más delgada que la mía.

-¿Has disfrutado del baño?

-Ha estado bien, gracias por la ropa.

-No tienes que darlas, de todas formas he sido yo quien te ha traído aquí sin dejar que fueses a coger ropa a tu casa-Hubo un pequeño silencio antes de que siguiese hablando-. ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciésemos?

-Quiero que Makoto…que tú me seques el pelo

-¿Qué te seque el pelo? Pero si nunca quieres que te lo seque

-Me gusta cuando me secas el pelo…Aunque no lo diga

"A mí también me encanta secarte el pelo" Eso es lo que me hubiese gustado decir, pero no me atreví. Llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos, pero no me atrevía a confesarle mis sentimientos, me conformaba con estar a su lado y poder observarlo y hablar con él todos los días, simplemente así era feliz. Sé que algún día estos sentimientos rebosarán y no seré capaz de guardarlos más para mí mismo, pero hasta que ese momento llegué, disfrutaré cada segundo que pase contigo. Seguí secándote el pelo hasta que te quedaste dormido, entonces me acerqué, posé mis labios en él y susurré:

-Haru, me alegro de haberte conocido


	2. La perspectiva de Haru

_Hola a todos. Lo primero, me gustaría daros las gracias por las reviews que habéis escrito, me alegro mucho de que os haya gustado mi fic. Espero que disfrutéis el segundo capítulo tanto o más que el primero_

* * *

Empecé a abrir los ojos, poco a poco, intentando no deslumbrarme con la luz de la habitación. Me había quedado dormido mientras Makoto me secaba el pelo. Me sentía muy a gusto mientras me lo secaba, pero nunca pensaba que me quedaría dormido en una situación así. Giré la cabeza para mirar detrás de mí, Makoto se había tumbado y se había quedado dormido también. Me levanté del suelo y dejé la toalla colgada de la silla que había enfrente del escritorio. Ya levantado pude observar mejor a Makoto. Su cara mientras dormía tenía una expresión muy calmada, si me lo preguntasen nunca lo admitiría pero diría que hasta era adorable la forma en la que dormía. Con cuidado de no despertarle, me senté en el borde de la cama, por su posición diría que siguió secándome el pelo y luego se tumbó para descansar, aunque se quedó dormido, aún tenía las piernas colgando fuera de la cama.

Aproveché para mirar su cara más de cerca. Su piel se veía suave y se notaba que estaba bien cuidada, tenía la boca entreabierta y respiraba por ella mientras dormía, sus labios eran finos y tenía unas pestañas algo largas para ser un hombre. Algunos mechones de pelo le caían sobre la frente, cuando fui a retirarlos me di cuenta del pelo tan suave que tenía, a pesar de nadar en la piscina casi todos los días no lo tenía estropeado sino que estaba muy bien cuidado.

Me había quedado embobado observándolo un buen rato, así que decidí volver a la realidad y me senté erguido otra vez. No podíamos dormir de esa manera, por lo que tenía que despertar a Makoto. Puse mi mano en su hombro y empecé a zarandearlo.

-Makoto, despierta, tenemos que abrir la cama para poder dormir.

-Ha…Haru…-Se levantó poco a poco frotándose los ojos-Lo siento, me he quedado durmiendo mientras te secaba el pelo.

-Deberíamos abrir la cama y acostarnos ya.

-Sí, tienes razón, se nos ha hecho bastante tarde.

Retiramos la colcha dejando solo las sábanas, era verano por lo que no hacía tanto frío como para taparse con algo más grueso. Apagamos las luces y nos tumbamos, los dos dándonos las espaldas. La cama no era pequeña, pero no era tan grande como para que estuviésemos los dos durmiendo muy anchos. Nuestras espaldas se tocaban. La espalda de Makoto era cálida, pero a pesar de ser verano no era un calor agobiante, el calor de Makoto era un calor reconfortante. Cada vez que sentía su calor daba la impresión de que no tenía por qué preocuparme más por nada, de que él estaría ahí para ayudarme y protegerme de todo lo que pudiese pasarme, a su lado dormía seguro, aunque sabía que de todas formas no tenía nada por lo que preocuparme mientras dormía.

Sentí la necesidad de dar la vuelta en la cama, de dormir mirando hacia Makoto, así que lo hice. Habíamos sido amigos desde la infancia y teníamos confianza, no debía resultar extraño que conociéndonos de tantos años no intimásemos ni aunque fuese un poco, dormir juntos de esa manera debía ser algo natural entre amigos que se conocían de hace ya tiempo. O al menos eso es de lo que intentaba convencerme a mí mismo. Me volteé mientras seguía repitiendo en mi cabeza que lo que estaba haciendo eran cosas normales para dos personas que se conocían de hace tantos años. Extendí mis brazos para poder rodear toda su espalda mientras trataba de acomodarme en ella, primero pasé mi brazo derecho por debajo de su costado, luego pasé el brazo izquierdo por encima de él, hasta acabar sujeto firmemente con mis brazos. Makoto así se sentía mucho más cálido, notaba su corazón latiendo en las palmas de mis manos, bajé mi cabeza de la almohada al colchón, para poder hundir mi cara en su espalda. La espalda de Makoto era ancha por lo que me había costado rodearla, aún así una vez que lo había hecho me sentía reconfortado. Había dejado de autoconvencerme una y otra vez sobre el mismo tema, solo quería relajarme y dormir tranquilo.

Los latidos de Makoto empezaron a ir cada vez más rápidos, parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento.

-Haru, ¿qué estás haciendo?-Su voz sonaba algo nerviosa, no era el tono calmado que Makoto siempre tenía.

-Tenía ganas de dormir para el otro lado y tu espalda es cálida y cómoda. ¿Estás cómodo así?

-Estoy bien así, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

-Entonces mejor, buenas noches Makoto.

-Buenas noches, Haru

Al poco rato me quedé dormido abrazando a Makoto, tengo la impresión de que, aunque yo dormí perfectamente, él no pudo pegar ojo en toda la noche.

La luz que entraba por la ventana llenaba el cuarto. Bostecé y empecé a frotarme los ojos. Me sentía muy ancho en la cama, al poco me di cuenta de que era porque Makoto ya no estaba tumbado a mi lado. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no me había dado cuenta de que se había ido? Me levanté de la cama y fui a buscarlo, quizás ya había bajado a desayunar porque veía que no me despertaba. La cocina estaba vacía, al igual que el salón o el estudio. No había nadie en la casa. Me dirigí a las escaleras, antes pasando por el baño, pero entonces me choqué contra alguien que justo salía de él. Era Makoto. Llevaba una toalla atada a la cintura y otra sobre los hombros, se estaba secando el pelo. Intentaba no mirar a otro sitio que no fuese su cara, en vano, mis ojos no paraban de distraerse mirando su cuerpo. Sus músculos estaban bien definidos a causa del entrenamiento diario, en la piscina se notaban más aún. No es que mirase a Makoto solamente, como capitán debía estar al tanto de la forma física de cada uno, pero no puedo negar que no me fijase más en Makoto que en los otros dos.

-Parece que ya te has despertado, Haru. Como aún estabas durmiendo no quería despertarte para decirte que me iba a dar una ducha.

-Me he preocupado porque cuando he bajado a mirar dónde estabas no había nadie.

-Mis padres se han ido de excursión con Ren y Ran hace ya unas horas, por eso solo estamos tú y yo en la casa.

-Tengo algo de hambre.

-¿Quieres que desayunemos?

-Por mí sí.

-Voy a subir a vestirme ¿Quieres que te preste ropa para cambiarte?

-No, no de momento estoy bien con esto. Empezaré a preparar el desayuno.

Fui para la cocina mientras Makoto subía las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Era imposible para mí estar ahí mientras se vestía. Aunque intentase negarlo cada vez, hacía tiempo que me había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Makoto. Había pasado sin que me diese cuenta, no sé si por culpa de todos los años que llevábamos juntos o por cualquier otra cosa, pero simplemente había pasado. No tenía planeado contárselo de momento, no sabía de qué manera reaccionaría Makoto, o sí, a partir de mi confesión, se sentiría incómodo con nuestra relación. A la vez solo quería que se diese cuenta de mis sentimientos y abordase él el tema. Es muy incomodo sentir esto por alguien con quien he pasado tanto tiempo y tengo tantos recuerdos.

-¿No puede él sentir lo mismo?-me pregunté mientras seguía haciendo el desayuno.


	3. Las palabras que quería escuchar

_Hola a todos, como siempre, muchas gracias por las reviews que me dais, de verdad me encanta leerlas y me alegro mucho siempre que recibo una. Hoy ya he podido acabar el tercer capítulo, el fic ha llegado más lejos de lo que pensaba, al principio solo pensaba hacerlo de un capítulo y lo publiqué con esa intención, pero no lo marqué como completado, así que decidí seguir escribiendo. Bueno como siempre, espero que disfrutéis del fic y me alegraré mucho si enviáis reviews._

* * *

Bajé del dormitorio cuando ya había acabado de vestirme y de hacer la cama. Haru se había quedado haciendo el desayuno. Eso lo dejaba en sus manos, porque yo y la cocina no nos llevamos muy bien, la verdad. A lo mucho puedo hacer tostadas, y aunque Haru me haya intentado enseñar muchas veces, no hay manera.

El olor del desayuno salía de la cocina. Huevos, tostadas, zumo y… caballa, no sabía si en mi casa había caballa si quiera, pero Haru se las apañaba para hacer caballa incluso en medio del desierto.

-La caballa no podía faltar ¿no?-Entré por la puerta y fui a sentarme.

-Es bueno comer pescado, además tenemos que comer para tener energía para las competiciones.

Haru se había puesto el delantal de mi madre para cocinar, después de tanto tiempo viniendo a casa no le daba vergüenza ni cocinar ni coger cosas prestadas por un rato, lo hacía de forma natural, casi como si él fuese uno más de la casa. Estaba colocando el resto de los platos en la mesa junto con los cubiertos. Cuando acabó, se quitó el delantal y lo colgó en su sitio luego se sentó a desayunar.

-Haru, da la impresión de que eres un amo de casa.

-Vivo solo, es normal que sepa hacer bien estas cosas.

-Da la impresión de que en el futuro serás un buen marido.

-La verdad es que no me importaría cocinar para alguien que quisiese todos los días.

-La persona que se case contigo seguro que será muy feliz.

-Bueno, tu también sería un buen marido, eres muy atento y bueno con los niños además de muchas cosas más, aunque no sepas cocinar.

-Tendré que encontrar a alguien que sepa cocinar para que nos complementemos.

-E-eso sería lo ideal.

La conversación llegó a un punto en el que ninguno sabíamos que decir. Por lo que acababa de decir, la persona que mejor se complementaría conmigo sería él, pero tenía que quitarme la idea de la cabeza, eso simplemente había sido pura casualidad.

-¿Te gusta alguien, Makoto?

-¿Eh? ¿A-a qué viene esa pregunta?

-No, por nada, me da la impresión de que estás enamorado, pero me puedo equivocar.-Miró hacia un lado y siguió comiendo

-La verdad es que sí me gusta alguien, es alguien que me lleva gustando mucho tiempo y bueno, a mí me parece muy buena persona, aunque a veces sea algo callada.-Miré al plato y luego lo miré a él, se veía algo molesto por lo que acababa de decir, quizás por no haberle hablado de esto antes.

-Ah, entonces estaba en lo cierto.

-Y a ti, Haru ¿Te gusta alguien?-No es que fuese lo que más ganas tuviese de preguntar, pero no sabía cómo seguir con la conversación.

-A mí también me gusta alguien.-Temía esa respuesta.

-¿Y cómo es la persona que te gusta?

-Se podría decir que tiene una personalidad cálida.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

-Pues… es alguien con quien puedes hablar con tranquilidad y que sabes que siempre estará ahí cuando lo necesites.

Me empecé a preocupar un poco, nunca había visto a Haru hablando con mucha gente que no fuésemos las personas del club, pero aunque siempre estábamos juntos parecía que había sacado tiempo para intimar con alguien más. Lo que al principio era preocupación poco a poco me fue empezando a molestar, entendía que Haru podía enamorarse de quien quisiese pero aún así estaba molesto.

-Bueno, vamos a seguir comiendo o se va a enfriar.-Cambié de tema tan rápido como pude e intenté esconder como me sentía al respecto.

Acabamos de comer y nos pusimos a ver algo en la tele. En la casa estábamos solo nosotros dos, por lo que no podíamos matar el tiempo jugando con Ren y Ran o algo por el estilo. Claro, la cosa cambiaría si fuésemos pareja, entonces sí que podríamos hacer más cosas estando los dos solos, pero de la forma que estábamos ahora… Tampoco es que me atreviese a intentar nada con Haru después de la conversación de esta mañana. ¿Quién sería la persona que le gustaba a Haru? ¿Tendría pensado declararse en algún momento? ¿Debería decirle lo que siento antes de que eso pasase? Tenía la cabeza echa un lío.

-Haru ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a correr un rato?

-Por mi vale, pero no tengo ropa.

-Podemos ir un momento a tu casa a por algo de ropa y ya nos cambiamos allí.

-Entonces haremos eso.

-¿No te importa ir con el pijama hasta tu casa no?

-Está subiendo las escaleras del templo, no creo que nadie me vea de todas formas.

-Pues vamos entonces.

El teléfono empezó a sonar.

-Yo iré a por él espérame aquí, ahora vuelvo y nos vamos.

Fui a por él a la entrada y descolgué, era mi madre.

-¿Makoto? Soy yo ¿Qué tal va todo por ahí?

-Pues muy bien, ahora Haru y yo íbamos a salir a correr por el paseo marítimo ¿Por allí que tal van las cosas?

-Genial, Ren y Ran se lo están pasando muy bien y hay muchas actividades para hacer en familia, tendrías que haberte venido.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya había quedado con Haru y todo, igualmente no tenía nada preparado.

-Bueno, a todo esto ¿Qué piensas hacer de cena? ¿Pedirás algo a domicilio? Te diría que te hicieses algo tu mismo, pero la cocina y tú parece que estáis peleados.

-Um ¿No vais a estar aquí para la cena?

-Makoto, hijo mío, te dije que la excursión era de dos noches ¿No me haces caso cuando te hablo?

-¡Ah, sí, sí! Lo que pasa es que no me acordaba, pues quizás pida algo o me puedo quedar a cenar con Haru, a él si se le dan bien esas cosas.

-Menos mal que Haru es un muchacho independiente en el que puedes confiar ¿Qué harías sin él? Bueno voy a tener que colgar que va a empezar la siguiente actividad, esta noche llamaré. Adiós cariño.

-Adiós mamá.

Haru vino ya para la puerta. Estaba esperando a que acabase de hablar.

-¿Era tu madre? ¿Qué decía?

-Sí, era ella, pues por lo visto la excursión duraba dos noches y yo no me acordaba, el caso es que he visto a papá meter algo en el maletero esta mañana, pero no me he dado cuenta de que eran las maletas.

-¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?

-¿Con qué?

-Con la cena, con otra cosa no me tengo que preocupar de lo que puedas hacer, pero lo de cocinar no es lo tuyo, ya te lo dije antes.

-Tú también estás como mi madre.-Sé que cocinar no es lo mío, pero parece que a la gente eso le preocupa demasiado-. Posiblemente pida algo o me haga unos fideos instantáneos.

-Podrías venir a mi casa o yo hacer aquí la cena.

-Si no es mucha molestia. No me importaría que cocinases tú, tu comida sabe muy bien.

-Entonces nos quedamos juntos y cocino yo.

Subí arriba a coger la ropa de deporte y nos fuimos para la casa de Haru, una vez allí nos cambiamos y salimos hacia el paseo marítimo. Hacía un buen día, algo de calor, pero no tanto como para no poder correr. Normalmente salíamos cuando ya era de noche y la temperatura había bajado un poco, pero tenía ganas de salir ahora y aclararme un poco las ideas. Unos veinte minutos, después de empezar a correr, paramos en el puerto a descansar, no era buena idea esforzarse demasiado un día de verano, aunque no hiciese mucho calor. Nos sentamos a la orilla, con las piernas colgando, corría una suave brisa y el sonido de las olas era muy relajante.

-Makoto, tengo que decirte algo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Sobre lo que hemos hablado esta mañana.

-¿Sobre la persona que te gusta?-No es que me hiciese mucha ilusión escuchar a Haru hablando de la persona que le gustaba, pero como su amigo tenía que apoyarlo en todo momento.

-Sí, sobre eso. Hace mucho tiempo que quería hablarte de ello, pero no llegaba a hacerlo y después de que el tema saliese esta mañana he estado pensando que lo mejor que podía hacer era decírtelo.-Haru cogió aire antes de continuar, sentía como el corazón me latía más rápido, estaba nervioso por lo que pudiese decir-. La persona que me gusta eres tú, Makoto. Me gustas hace bastante tiempo, aunque lo intentase negar. Y ¿qué piensas al respecto? Sé que ya te gusta alguien y eso, pero quería saber lo que pensabas sobre esto.

La persona que le gusta a Haru soy yo. Era lo que menos me podía esperar, tenía pensado darle algunas palabras de aliento, pero después de esto no sabía cómo reaccionar. Aunque estaba feliz, más que feliz. Mi corazón latía cada vez más rápido. Se me subieron los colores mientras miraba la cara sonrojada de Haru, las palabras casi no me salían y no podía dejar de sonreír. Al fin conseguí responder casi al borde de las lágrimas.

-¡Haru! ¡Soy la persona más feliz del mundo! ¡He estado esperando tanto tiempo que algo así pasase! Pero no podía dejar de pensar tampoco que nunca me corresponderías, pero es como un sueño hecho realidad, tu a mí también me gustas, Haru, te quiero mucho.

Sin poder evitarlo me lancé a sus brazos y hundí mi cabeza en su hombro, no me importaba que estuviésemos en el puerto o que fuese a plena luz del día, era tan feliz que nada de eso importaba.


	4. Nuestro primer beso

_Hola a todos. Como siempre muchas gracias por leer el fic y comentarme sobre el, me alegra mucho que os guste tanto, además, ya ha llegado a las 500 visitas y estoy muy feliz, bueno, espero que os guste y como siempre agradecería las reviews que pudieseis mandarme._

* * *

-Gracias por el té, Haru.

Después de mi confesión y la de Makoto en el puerto volvimos para casa. El ambiente no estaba como para seguir corriendo. Makoto se avergonzó un poco por su reacción, a pesar de que yo estaba la mar de contento por la respuesta. La verdad es que no me la esperaba en absoluto, creía que se sorprendería y no sabría que responder para no dañar mis sentimientos, pero no fue así para nada. La vuelta a mi casa se hizo algo incomoda, ya que ninguno de los dos sabíamos que hacer o decir. Sin embargo al llegar a casa parecía que nada hubiese ocurrido. Supongo que nuestra relación ya era muy intima y tampoco tenía por qué dar un cambio muy drástico.

Ahora estábamos los dos sentados en el escalón de la ventana que daba al jardín de mi casa. Había ido antes a preparar té y ya lo había traído, así que no hacíamos otra cosa nada más que beber en silencio. Yo al menos estaba esperando a que Makoto rompiese el hielo y empezase a hablar, de todas formas, lo mío nunca fue empezar conversaciones que no fuesen totalmente necesarias. Pasaron cinco minutos antes de que dijese algo.

-Haru, ahora se supone que somos pareja o algo así, ¿no?

-Se supone que sí, si los dos estamos de acuerdo no veo por qué no.

-Entonces, deberíamos hacer las cosas que hacen las parejas, ¿verdad?

Sus orejas se empezaron a poner algo rojas y miraba hacia el vaso de té mientras tocaba el borde con sus dedos, parecía que estaba bastante nervioso al hablar de estas cosas. Aunque yo tampoco podía negar que los colores no se me estuviesen subiendo en ese momento.

-Si te sientes incomodo podemos seguir como hasta ahora hasta que estés preparado, tampoco quiero acelerarte a hacer algo que no quieres hacer. El que se ha confesado desde un principio he sido yo de todas maneras.

-No te preocupes, no estás acelerando nada, de todas formas yo también te he correspondido y la verdad es que me has quitado un peso de encima cuando has dado el primer paso. No me importaría hacer las cosas que hacen las parejas ahora mismo, simplemente me da la impresión de que sería algo extraño después de ser amigos tanto tiempo.

Empezaba a relajarse, su sonrisa era menos tensa y ya no acariciaba tanto los bordes del vaso como antes.

-¿Deberíamos probar?

-¿Qué es lo que deberíamos probar?

Apoyé el codo en la rodilla que tenía doblada y me tapé la boca con la mano, me daba bastante vergüenza pedírselo, aunque tenía ganas de probarlo. Miré hacia otro lado y cogí aire.

-Si deberíamos probar a besarnos.

-¿¡U-un beso!?

Parece como si esas palabras estuviesen rebotando ahora mismo en su cabeza en un intento por asimilarlas. Su cara se puso roja y parecía que no sabía dóndemeterse. Yo también estaba algo nervioso, pero parece que a él le afectaba bastante más esto que a mí, aunque Makoto nunca había sido de los que actuasen de forma calmada frente a cierto tipo de situaciones.

-¿Quieres probar?

-Qui-quiero.

-Entonces ven aquí.

Apoyado en su manos y sus rodillas en el escalón se acercó a mí, casi parecía un gatito. Me giré hacia él y puse mis manos en sus mejillas. Cerró los ojos tan fuerte como pudo, casi parecía que estaba haciendo fuerza para no abrirlos. Su expresión no era para nada relajada, se notaba que estaba nervioso. Yo intenté calmarme, no tenía por qué preocuparme, al fin y al cabo era el primer beso para los dos y con Makoto tenía mucha confianza. Acerqué su cara a la mía poco a poco mientras cerraba los ojos y relajaba mis labios. Cuando estábamos lo suficientemente cerca empecé a sentir como sus labios rozaban los míos, poco a poco fui presionándolos más y más. Contuve la respiración, no sabía cómo podía seguir desde aquí así que simplemente aparté mi cara. Abrió los ojos mientras respiraba por la boca, estaba rojo y me miraba con los ojos entreabiertos. Aunque no me estuviese mirando a un espejo, probablemente yo tenía esa misma expresión ahora mismo.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Ha estado bien?

Movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, parecía que se había quedado sin palabras.

-¿Nos damos otro?

Volvió a mover la cabeza, así que hice lo mismo que antes, una y otra y otra vez hasta que ya parecía que estaba satisfecho. Supongo que, como yo, debería estar cansado de aguantarse tanto tiempo sin poder tener nada más que una amistad. Aunque ahora ya no era así, podíamos hacer lo que siempre habíamos querido hacer, aunque pareciese raro hacerlo después de tanto tiempo siendo solo amigos.

-Debería ir a comprar los ingredientes para la comida ¿Qué te gustaría comer?

-¿Y si hacemos curry?

-¿Hacemos?

-Me gustaría ayudarte…

-Eres un desastre en la cocina.

-Por favor.-Juntó las manos enfrente del pecho y sonrió mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Está bien, no me puedo negar a eso. Pero tendrás que seguir mis instrucciones al pie de la letra.

-Está bien, está bien.

Al rato volvimos de hacer la compra, aprovechamos también para comprar los ingredientes de la cena y así no tener que dar dos paseos hacia el distrito comercial. Fuimos para la cocina y colocamos los ingredientes que no íbamos a usar de momento, los que si íbamos a utilizar los dejamos encima de la encimera.

-Lo primero que tienes que hacer es cortar la zanahoria con cuidado, procura no cortarte. Yo mientras me ocuparé de lo demás.

Empecé a cortar el resto de las cosas y a preparar el fuego, sabía que Makoto era muy lento cortando cosas y en la cocina en general, por eso le encargué solo una tarea.

-Haru.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Me he cortado.

Me volví hacia Makoto para ver la escena. Se había cortado el dedo con el cuchillo y la sangre estaba saliendo del corte y deslizándose por su dedo.

-Dame la mano que la ponga debajo del grifo.

Me tendió su mano con la sangre goteando, rápidamente abrí el grifo y dejé correr el agua por encima. Cuando ya parecía que no había sangre lo cerré.

-Espera mientras voy a por el botiquín, aguanta chupándote el dedo, así taponas la herida o al menos la saliva ayuda.

Cuando volví con el botiquín le desinfecté la herida y le puse una tirita.

-Haru, sabes cuidar muy bien de las personas.

-Vivo solo, lo normal es que sepa hacer cosas como estas.

-Aún así me alegro de tenerte a mi lado.

-No digas esas cosas así, ¡tan de golpe!

Me dio un poco de vergüenza lo que dijo, pero me hacía muy feliz lo que había dicho.

-Ahora siéntate, no quiero que te pase otra cosa así, yo acabaré de hacer la comida.

-Tengo muchas ganas de probarla, sabiendo que es de Haru seguro que está delicioso.

-Solo espera en silencio a que esté lista.

Seguí cocinando, pero notaba la mirada de Makoto clavándose en mi nuca y estaba algo inquieto.

-¿Por qué miras tanto mientras cocino?

-Solo estaba pensando que Haru estaba adorable con el delantal y que encima está cocinando solo para mí. Me siento muy feliz.

-No-no es para tanto.

-Haru.

-¿Qué?

-Te quiero mucho.

-Yo también te quiero.

Cuando acabé empezamos a comer. Fue muy agradable poder comer con él de esta forma, estar a su lado me hacía sentir a gusto y tranquilo. Espero que podamos estar así por mucho, mucho tiempo.


	5. Nagisa y Rei se pasan por casa

_Holaaa. Ya he llegado al capítulo 5, la verdad es que estoy bastante contenta de que el primer fic que publiqué gustase tanto. Bueno aquí os dejo el nuevo capítulo, como siempre espero que os guste._

* * *

La tarde se desarrollaba de manera tranquila, sin ningún sobresalto. Empezaba a hacer bastante calor, solo quedaba una semana para que nos diesen las vacaciones de verano en el instituto. Todos los miembros del club de natación estábamos impacientes, ya que eso significaba que podríamos hacer alguna excursión para ir a nadar a distintos sitios. Haru, aunque no lo dijese, era el que más emocionado estaba con todo esto. En gran parte, quería organizar una gran excursión para que la pudiese disfrutar al máximo y al mismo tiempo entrenar para la competición a la vez que se lo pasaba bien con nosotros.

Dejábamos el tiempo pasar mientras estábamos tumbados en su cama. Haru recostaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras yo le acariciaba el pelo con calma. Parecía a punto de quedarse dormido por lo que intentaba ser lo más suave posible, evitaba estirar de los nudos y simplemente deslizaba los dedos entre mechón y mechón.

-Makoto, puedo escuchar tu corazón.

-¿Te relaja escucharlo?

-Mucho.

Después de unos minutos, el ritmo de la respiración de Haru cambió. Se había quedado completamente dormido. Poco a poco a mi también se me fueron cerrando los parpados, mi mano dejaba de tener fuerzas para moverse más a través de su pelo, por lo que la dejé caer encima del colchón.

Un sonido familiar llegó a mis oídos, pausadamente abrí los ojos y con mi mano derecha palpé por el colchón hasta encontrar mi móvil entre las sabanas. Levanté el brazo para poder observar mejor la pantalla. Nagisa estaba llamando a mi móvil. Aún no muy lúcido descolgué y puse el teléfono en mi oído.

-¿Mako-chan? Soy Nagisa, estoy ahora con Rei y pensaba, que si no era mucha molestia, podíamos quedar y hablar sobre el campamento de este verano.

-¡Ah! No, no, no nos importa quedar ahora mismo. ¿Dónde queréis que nos veamos?

-Podríamos ir a casa de Haru sobre las cinco.

-Entonces vale, aquí os esperamos.

-Oye, Mako-chan.

-¿Si?

-¿Estás ahora con Haru-chan?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Bueno, has estado hablando en plural todo el rato, y has dicho "Aquí os esperamos".

-Me he quedado en su casa porque mis padres se han ido de excursión con mis hermanos.

-A vale, bueno, hasta luego.

Finalizamos la llamada y dejé el móvil otra vez en el colchón. Haru empezó a removerse y miró hacia arriba frotándose los ojos con una mano. Parece que la llamada lo había despertado, igual que a mí.

-¿Quién era?

-Nagisa, quería que nos viésemos para comentar el tema del campamento de este verano.

-¿Dónde nos vamos a ver?

-Ha dicho que él y Rei iban a venir aquí sobre las cinco.

-¿Qué hora es?

-Tres y media.

-Entonces aún queda mucho para que vengan.

Volvió a acomodarse en mi hombro pasando un brazo por debajo de mi espalda y otro por encima de mi pecho.

-Esto me recuerda a esta noche. Cuando me has abrazado por la espalda. No he podido a penas pegar ojo, pero tú has dormido tan tranquilo.

-La verdad es que parecías algo nervioso.

-¿Quién no lo estaría en esa situación? Hasta me he levantado más pronto esta mañana para poder refrescarme y aclararme las ideas.

-¿Ahora mismo no tienes que aclararte las ideas?

-Por el momento no. Esperemos que tampoco tenga que ir a aclarármelas dentro de poco.

-¿Y qué haces para calmarte?

-Cuento hasta cien e intento respirar hondo y con calma.

-¿Tanto cómo hasta cien?

-En otras situaciones en las que me pongo nervioso suelo contar hasta diez, pero si está relacionado contigo tengo que contar hasta cien.

No dijimos nada más, acabábamos de despertarnos y aún no estábamos muy lúcidos. Haru seguía pegado a mí, a pesar de que hacía mucho calor. No parecía que le importase, aunque la verdad es que a mí tampoco me importaba. Que Haru estuviese tan cerca de mí me hacía muy feliz, al fin y al cabo.

Si seguía en esta posición acabaría por dormirme otra vez, así que intenté mover a Haru. Pero cada vez que intentaba incorporarme se agarraba más fuerte a mí sin dejar moverme. Cuando intentaba mover su brazo hacía lo mismo, parecía una serpiente que no dejaba que su presa se escapase. Después de un rato intentándolo, Haru empezó a incorporarse. Sin embargo no se levantó, sino que apoyó sus manos en el colchón y se puso de rodillas, en esa posición no podía ni levantarme ni moverme.

-¿Por qué quieres moverte?

-Si no lo hacemos nos vamos a quedar durmiendo y van a venir Nagisa y Rei.

-No me importa que vengan, que nos encuentren así si eso.

-Entonces seremos descubiertos sin llevar a penas un día saliendo.

-¿Tienes pensado no contárselo a nadie?

-No es qué no quiera contárselo a nadie…

-¿Por qué no entonces? ¿Acaso tienes miedo de lo que la gente pueda pensar?

Su tono de voz se volvió algo más agresivo, parecía haberle molestado mi contestación, tenía que pensar con cuidado mis siguientes palabras para no herirle. No quería verle sufrir por causa de nuestra relación. Es más, me gustaría contárselo a la gente y que nos aceptasen tal cual. Así no tendríamos que escondernos.

-Me gustaría contárselo a cuanta más gente mejor, lo que temo no es lo que ellos piensen acerca de nosotros, sino que intentasen hacerte daño por culpa de todo esto. Lo que menos quiero es verte sufrir.

Bajó la cabeza hasta hundirla en mi hombro a la vez que relajaba el cuerpo y dejaba de apoyarse en las manos y las rodillas para pasar a tumbarse encima de mí. Parecía que Haru había comprendido lo que quería decir desde un principio.

-Nunca cambiarás, piensas antes en los demás que en ti mismo, pero no quiero que por eso acabes llevando tu el peso de todo esto. Es algo que tenemos que llevar los dos juntos.

-Es raro que Haru hable de esta manera.

-Algunas veces yo también puedo ser tan considerado como tú.

-No lo niego.

Al fin nos levantamos, arreglamos la cama y bajamos abajo a esperar a que llegasen los demás.

Tocaron al timbre, Haru fue a abrir la puerta. Entró en el salón con Nagisa y Rei. Nos sentamos todos juntos alrededor de la mesa, Haru y yo a un lado y ellos dos enfrente de nosotros. Comenzamos a discutir sobre dónde podríamos ir este verano para entrenar con el club. Decidimos que la excursión sería a un lago cercano a un pueblo que estaba a varios kilómetros de nuestra ciudad. Era especialmente bueno porque era bastante calmado y lo suficientemente amplio y tranquilo como para que pudiésemos practicar sin inconvenientes. Nos alojaríamos en un pequeño hostal con aguas termales, así podríamos relajarnos después del entrenamiento y estar al 100% para el día siguiente. Planeamos reservar tres habitaciones, dos de ellas para los cuatro y una aparte para que durmiese Gou, así no estaríamos tan estrechos a la hora de dormir.

-¡Entonces ya está todo decidido! Aaaah, me muero de ganas. Aquí hace demasiado calor y uno no se puede concentrar bien en nada de lo que hace.

-Nagisa-kun, solo tienes que pensar que falta apenas una semana de clases para que puedas relajarte todo lo que quieras. Así que no seas tan impaciente.

-Eso lo dices ahora, Rei-chan. Pero tú también te mueres de ganas por ir. Sobre todo para bañarte en las aguas termales.

-Venga, venga, si ya está a la vuelta de la esquina, solo tenemos que esperar un poco más.

-Si tu lo dices, Mako-chan. Bueno, tenemos que irnos así que ya nos veremos el lunes en el instituto.

Nos fuimos los dos a la puerta para despedirlos. Pero antes de llegar Nagisa se acercó a Haru para preguntarle algo.

-Haru-chan, Haru-chan, ¿Ha pasado algo entre Mako-chan y tú? Es que os veo algo distintos.

-Bueno, ahora estamos saliendo juntos.

-¿QUÉ ESTÁIS SALIENDO JUNTOS!?

En ese momento no sé que me pareció lo más memorable. Si que el grito que pegó Nagisa debió de escucharse a 10km a la redonda, la cara de sorpresa de Rei que era básicamente indescriptible o que Haru lo hubiese dicho sin cambiar su expresión habitual.


	6. Día a día

_Holaa, ya que anoche conseguí acabar y corregir el nuevo capítulo he decidido ponerlo hoy. Es algo más largo que de costumbre, pero espero que lo disfrutéis. Y como siempre agradecerías las reviews._

* * *

Después de la "impactante" noticia los dos decidieron quedarse a hablar un rato más. O mejor dicho, Nagisa arrastró a Rei a que se sentase otra vez en la mesa para que hablásemos los cuatro sobre el tema.

Makoto no parecía demasiado cómodo con la situación, bajaba la cabeza mientras miraba a sus piernas para intentar no mantener contacto visual con nadie de los que estábamos allí sentados. Rei tenía un tenía la mano cerca de la boca, casi daba las sensación que se estuviese mordiendo las uñas, aunque en verdad no fuese así, sus ojos parecían también algo más abiertos de lo normal. Nagisa por su parte tenía el cuerpo echado hacia delante con los ojos muy muy abiertos.

Yo no intentaba actuar de manera natural, simplemente este tema no me causaba estrés al hablarlo con ellos, sabía que nos comprenderían. A fin de cuentas son nuestros compañeros de equipo y, por encima de todo, nuestros amigos.

-Entonces, Haru-chan. ¿¡Desde cuando!?

-Desde esta mañana.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Sí. Por eso no habíamos dicho nada tampoco, aunque hubiésemos querido no nos hubiese dado tiempo.

-Sinceramente yo hace un mes que creía que estabais saliendo y como hoy os he visto más apegados he pensado que lo mejor era hacer la pregunta después de tanto tiempo. Aún así, me ha pillado por sorpresa que fuese cierto.

-Yo no había notado nada raro y hoy menos, para mí la sorpresa ha sido mayor.-Rei se subió las gafas y después cruzó los brazos con cara pensativa.

-¿En que se supone que parecíamos pareja hace un mes?-A Makoto parecía preocuparle el hecho de que Nagisa lo pensase hace ya tiempo.

-Bueno, la manera en la que os mirabais es digna de mencionar, por no decir que casi todo lo que hacíais parecían las cosas que haría una pareja.-Makoto suspiró y volvió a mirar hacia abajo-. Pero me alegro de que nos lo hayáis dicho tan pronto, ¡entre amigos hay que tener confianza!

-Al menos siento como si me hubiese quitado un peso de encima. No sabía cómo podían reaccionar los demás.

-Makoto-senpai, por esas cosas no debes preocuparte, pase lo que pase os ayudaremos. Y ahora, si nos disculpáis, nos tendríamos que haber ido hace rato, pero la conversación se ha alargado más de lo necesario.

-¿Eeeeeh? Yo aún no me quiero ir.-Nagisa se negaba a levantarse, mientras que Rei ya estaba de pie y había recogido sus cosas.

-Nagisa-kun, ¿no te molestaría estar con tu pareja y que dos amigos viniesen horas y horas a arruinar vuestro tiempo juntos?

-Vale, vale, ya nos vamos.

Nos levantamos para ir a despedirlos a la puerta, antes de irse Rei se disculpó por si el ejemplo que había puesto antes nos molestaba, aunque no era como si hubiese sido ofensivo o algo. Cuando se fueron nos quedamos los dos solos y un silencio inundaba la casa.

-Se nota mucho cuando Nagisa ya no está, la verdad.-Se rió levemente.

-Se ha hecho bastante tarde, será mejor que me vaya a hacer la cena.

-No me había dado cuenta de la hora que era, entre unas cosas y otras…

Me dirigí a la cocina y empecé a sacar los ingredientes y utensilios que necesitaba para cocinar. Mandé a Makoto al salón para que no ocurriese un accidente como el de este mediodía. Poco a poco la cocina se iba llenando de un agradable olor y la cena tomaba forma. Makoto se asomó unas cuantas veces a ver cómo iba, aunque lo mandaba inmediatamente de vuelta al salón. Makoto en la cocina solo podía significar que un desastre estaba cerca.

Cuando la cena estuvo acabada fui llevando la comida a la mesa. A Makoto lo llamó su madre al móvil para preguntarle sobre el día y también para saber que había hecho al final con el tema de la cena. Empezamos a comer poco después de eso.

-Te ha salido muy bien, Haru.

-Gracias.

-Me hace muy feliz pensar que ahora sí que puedo comer las veces que quiera la comida de Haru, ya que somos pareja.

-Te la hubiese preparado las veces que hiciesen falta aunque no fuésemos pareja.

-Me alegra que digas cosas como esas.

Al acabar la cena fregamos los platos y empezamos a llenar la bañera. Un baño y luego a la cama. El agua de la bañera se llenaba poco a poco y ya empezaba a hacer calor en el cuarto.

-¿Quieres bañarte tu primero o entro yo antes, Haru?

-…Juntos.

-¿Eh?

-Nos podemos bañar ju-juntos.

Su cara de pronto se volvió completamente roja, y con la boca abierta de par en par parecía que en cualquier momento le iba a empezar a salir humo de la cabeza. No tenía por qué tener tanta vergüenza, a fin de cuentas había sido yo el que había hecho el esfuerzo de sugerir algo tan vergonzoso como eso. Pero las ganas de bañarme con él eran mucho mayores que la vergüenza que sentía al hacer la propuesta.

-Si tu lo ves bien a mi n-no me importaría.

Prefirió mirar a otro lado mientras contestaba. Mientras la bañera se llenaba Makoto aprovechó para ir a su casa a por ropa de recambio y un pijama para dormir esta noche. Yo me quedé al lado de la bañera comprobando la temperatura del agua.

Mi bañera era algo pequeña para que dos personas estuviesen dentro de una manera ancha y sin estrecheces, eso significaba que nos tendríamos que quedar pegados para poder entrar los dos.

Makoto volvió al rato, la bañera ya estaba llena y yo estaba esperándolo en la sala de estar. Se disculpó por haber tardado ya que no encontraba algunas cosas. Subió a dejar la bolsa a mi habitación y yo subí con él para coger el pijama y ropa interior.

Entramos los dos en el baño y empezamos a desvestirnos, era una situación algo incomoda. Es verdad que nos habíamos visto desnudos en más de una ocasión, pero no en estas circunstancias. Intentaba no mirar, se me hacía muy difícil por no decir imposible, pero dándonos la espalda el uno del otro se hacía algo más sencillo. El ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo, ninguno de los dos hablaba y probablemente nos preocupábamos más de qué pensaría el otro cuando estuviésemos en la bañera que de otra cosa. Al menos a mi me carcomía la idea de que quisiese irse a mitad del baño porque se sentía incomodo conmigo ahí. ¿Le estaría forzando a hacer esto?, ¿querría él de verdad bañarse conmigo? Era incapaz de preguntarlo, así que simplemente me lo callé mientras me quitaba los pantalones para dejarlos en la cesta de la ropa.

Quitarme los calzoncillos delante de él ya me parecía un tema más serio, algo que me daba vergüenza de verdad. Los pantalones era algo natural, ya que normalmente llevaba debajo el bañador y cuando me quería bañar en algún sitio me los quitaba tan rápido como podía. Esta vez no era así, llevaba solo la ropa interior. Cogí aire y los eché en la cesta. Makoto también había acabado ya.

"Haru no mires, Haru control. Haru actúa como alguien maduro, Haru no te dejes llevar por los instintos"

Intentaba repetirme esas mismas palabras una y otra vez. Al menos lo intentaba, pero mi mente se llenaba de otros pensamientos tan rápido como repetía la frase. Algunos puros y otros no tanto.

-Haru, ¿me dejarías lavarte el pelo antes de entrar a la bañera?

-Por mí está bien.

Entramos en el baño. Estaba lleno de un vapor cálido que llenaba todo el cuarto y salía lentamente por la ventana de la parte de arriba. Me senté en el taburete que había enfrente del espejo, esperando a que Makoto cogiese la alcachofa de la ducha para mojarme el pelo. El agua que salía de esta estaba templada, probablemente la había regulado y comprobado antes de echármela por encima. Llenó su mano de champú y empezó a masajear mi cabeza con la delicadeza que lo caracterizaba.

-Se nota que tienes práctica en esto de lavarle el pelo a la gente.

-Bueno, se lo lavo a mis hermanos todos los días, así que es normal.

-Makoto, ¿me dejarás ahora después que te lo lave yo a ti?

-Claro que si, en cuanto acabe puedes empezar.

Al rato dejó de enjabonar y volvió a echarme agua por encima, me dijo que cerrase los ojos y así lo hice. Parece que también se esmeró en que nada del jabón llegase a mis ojos. Cuando acabó cambiamos posiciones, ahora era él que estaba sentado delante de mí en el taburete. Hice lo mismo, primero comprobé el agua antes de mojarle el pelo y luego llené mi mano de jabón para poder lavarle bien la cabeza. El pelo de Makoto era más corto que el mío, por lo que llevaría menos tiempo lavarlo, aún así yo intentaba hacerlo todo lo bien que pudiese. Acariciaba los mechones uno a uno mientras los enjabonaba y también pasaba mis dedos por su cuero cabelludo dándole una especie de masaje para que se relajase. Comprobé una vez más la temperatura del agua y se la eché por la cabeza. Intenté que nada de jabón le cayese en los ojos, como él había hecho conmigo, y por fin cerré el grifo.

Nos enjabonamos nosotros mismos el resto del cuerpo y cuando acabamos nos disponíamos a entrar en la bañera.

-¿Quién debería entrar primero?

-Deberías entrar tú antes. Tienes una complexión mayor y así podrías apoyarte en la pared de la bañera y yo encima de ti. De todas formas no cabríamos de otra manera.

Makoto asintió con la cabeza y empezó a entrar en la bañera, el agua se derramaba a medida que lo hacía. Después empecé a entrar yo, Makoto se había acomodado para que yo pudiese sentarme de la manera más cómoda posible. Me senté entre sus piernas y me recosté encima de su pecho. Su piel se sentía suave al tacto y su cuerpo olía muy bien a jabón. El agua de la bañera era cálida, pero sentir su cuerpo junto al mío lo era aún más. Con mi oído apoyado en su pecho podía escuchar el latido de su corazón, haciéndose cada vez más intenso. Colocó ambas manos en los bordes de la bañera. Probablemente lo hacía para no tocarme por vergüenza. Pero en un acto de valentía por mi parte, coloqué mi mano debajo de la suya para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los míos y cerrar la mano en un puño que sumergí en el agua.

-No tienes que tener vergüenza por hacer estas cosas.

-Lo que más vergüenza me da es pensar que puede que no me controle en cierto punto.

-Hasta entonces solo relájate en la bañera, no te preocupes por nada.

Volví mi cabeza para poder besarle, los dos cerramos los ojos y estuvimos así un rato. No sabía si habría logrado calmarle, pero yo me sentía muy relajado en esta situación. Cerré los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho para volver a escuchar sus latidos otra vez, aquellos que tanto me tranquilizaban. Esta vez eran más relajados, casi parecían música en mis oídos. Aunque no me quedase dormido me quedé algo aletargado en esa posición.

Antes de que me quedase más traspuesto de lo que ya estaba, Makoto me zarandeó para que me espabilase un poco. Salimos de la bañera y fuimos a secarnos. Hacía mucho calor, a pesar de que acabábamos de salir de la bañera, casi se hacía insoportable, cada noche era peor. Makoto me secó el pelo, como la noche anterior. Todo parecía igual que siempre, pero había cambiado mucho. Nuestra relación no era como antes, pero tampoco había dado un giro de 180 grados. Quizás debería intentar algo más que besarnos o bañarnos juntos. Pero tampoco me sentía preparado para tener sexo solo un día después de todo esto.

-Makoto.

-¿Sí?

-¿Deberíamos dormir juntos en ropa interior? Hace mucho calor y ya que ahora somos pareja, no me importaría…

Hacer algo más juntos, no tan intenso como tener sexo, pero poco a poco tener más y más experiencias juntos. No necesariamente cosas intensas o románticas, sino recuerdos en general. Algo que, aunque pasase cualquier cosa, siguiesen ahí, para poder siempre mirar atrás y recordar lo buenos que fueron los momentos que pasamos juntos y desear que los futuros sean aún mejores.


	7. Empieza el campamento

_Holaa, siento mucho el retraso, hace ya que debía haberlo subido. Pero para compensar he intentado hacer el capítulo algo más largo de lo normal. Como siempre espero que lo disfrutéis. Aprecio mucho vuestras reviews, hacen que me den más ganas de escribir w. _

* * *

-¿Estás cómodo así?

Haru asintió en la cabeza. Ya nos habíamos acostado hace un rato. Mis brazos rodeaban a Haru y Haru intentaba rodearme a mí con los suyos. Esta noche no fue como la anterior, esta vez no dormíamos dándonos la espalda el uno al otro. Ahora estábamos los dos frente a frente. Haru hundía su cara en mi pecho, ya que al ser el más pequeño de los dos esta era la posición más cómoda. Su pelo olía a champú y me hacía cosquillas en el brazo donde estaba recostado. Cada vez que me acercaba para besar su frente el aroma a fresas me inundaba. Hacía que me sintiese más relajado. Sentía su respiración en mi pecho, cada vez que exhalaba mi pecho se calentaba, más aún que la noche en sí.

Por la ventana llegaba el sonido del canto de los grillos. Se escuchaba a la vez como el viento movía las hojas de los árboles más cercanos. La luz de la luna entraba a través de las cortinas, por lo que la sombra de los árboles se proyectaba en la pared. Gracias a esto el ambiente era mucho más calmado, parecía parte de una gran orquesta nocturna en la que nuestros latidos marcaban el ritmo.

Mis ojos poco a poco se iban cerrando, mis brazos perdían la fuerza con la que estaba abrazándolo hace unos segundos. Sentía que, gracias a esta nana, mi cuerpo empezaba a flotar por las nubes. En un lugar donde solo estábamos los dos, en un lugar donde solo nos teníamos que preocupar el uno por el otro. Ni si quiera debíamos pensar en separarnos en el futuro. Un lugar solo para ti y para mí. Nunca supe si estos pensamientos formaban parte simplemente de un sueño o en verdad era algo que deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que ocurriese.

Los días contigo pasaban rápidos. Cuando me quise dar cuenta ya estábamos en el autobús camino a nuestro hospedaje al lado del lago. Allí es donde entrenaríamos durante la próxima semana. Salimos pronto de viaje, por lo que Rei y Nagisa estaban durmiendo apoyados el uno en el otro en los asientos de atrás. Gou por su parte decidió que ir escuchando música en el asiento de delante mientras miraba por la ventana era la mejor idea. Mientras tanto Haru también había caído rendido y apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro para poder dormir. Yo me entretenía jugando con sus mechones y a veces mirando por la ventana para observar las montañas.

Cuando por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, Gou se encargó de despertar a Nagisa y Rei mientras que yo desperté a Haru. A duras penas los arrastramos hasta la parte baja del autobús donde estaban todas las maletas apiladas. Comparándolas todas, la de Gou era la mayor de todas, en su defensa decía que había metido la ropa necesaria además del equipo para el entrenamiento. Las arrastramos hasta la recepción del hotel, donde ella misma se encargó de todo lo relacionado con las habitaciones y el pago de las mismas. Se notaba que era la manager del equipo.

Antes de separarnos para ir cada uno a nuestra habitación, nos dijo que a la hora de comer nos encontraríamos en el comedor. Luego, después de reposar un rato, iríamos a entrenar al lago y antes de cenar podríamos bañarnos en las aguas termales de la posada. Por lo que hoy teníamos la mañana libre. Dejó claro que al día siguiente por la mañana también entrenaríamos por lo que nuestro tiempo libre al día sería el reposo después de comer y después de cenar.

Todos nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones y allí empezamos a desempacar. El equipaje de Haru era básicamente diferentes tipos de bañadores ya que no había podido decidir cuales llevarse y cuáles no, por lo que se llevó todos. Acabamos de meter todo en su sitio y comprobar la habitación. Esta era bastante amplia, probablemente porque el cuarto estaba pensado para más personas. Incluso tenía un ventanal de ventanas correderas que daba a un pequeño patio con un estanque, probablemente todas las habitaciones tenían algo como esto. En el escalón del ventanal había dos sillas de mimbre con una pequeña mesa de café también de mimbre. La habitación en sí daba un aire acogedor y muy japonés.

-¿Te apetece ir a ver los alrededores antes de comer?

-No me importaría.

Salimos fuera, todo era verde y estaba rodeado de árboles y arbustos mirases por donde mirases. Los pájaros piaban y el aire se sentía muy fresco y limpio. En nuestra ciudad el aire tampoco estaba contaminado ya que era una ciudad pequeña, pero aquí incluso era más puro. Nos acercamos al lago. Aquí practicaríamos durante la próxima semana. El agua era muy limpia y estaba en calma, además estaba a la temperatura ideal, no era tan fría como la del mar el año pasado. Seguimos alrededor del lago hasta llegar a la otra orilla. El hotel se veía a lo lejos y si esa zona estaba casi vacía y prácticamente había naturaleza en esta parte había aún más. Entre los árboles había un estrecho camino de tierra, decidimos seguir ya que no tardaríamos mucho en llegar al hotel para comer de todas formas.

-Deberíamos darnos la mano, puede que nos perdamos en medio del bosque.-Abrí mi mano y la acerqué a la suya, empezó a mirarme algo rojo.

-No creo que nos vayamos a perder, pero si insistes…

De la mano llegamos hasta un claro. Los árboles se hacían a un lado para dejar que el campo se llenase de pequeñas flores, blancas y moradas en su mayoría. Daba la impresión de que si te tumbabas encima de ellas comenzarías a flotar. Nos acercamos para verlas mejor.

-Me recuerdan a las flores que plantamos cuando íbamos a la escuela. Aunque no son las mismas.

-Es porque estas son flores silvestres.

-Puede que sea por eso.

Nos quedamos los dos callados mirando las flores, era tan bonito ver una extensión tan grande llena de flores. Casi parecían sacadas de una pintura, como pequeñas pinceladas de color que un artista había dado a lo largo del lienzo.

-¿Quieres una corona de flores?

-¿Sabes hacer?-La cara de Haru se iluminó, de cierta forma, seguro que le gustaba la idea de tener una corona de flores.

-Ren y Ran me enseñaron hace un tiempo, por lo que sé hacer, aunque no he hecho demasiadas. Pero podría probar.

Entrelace los tallos de las pequeñas flores como podía. Era más fácil si se usaban otros materiales como alambre, pero ya que no teníamos no tenía otra opción. Cuando estuvo lista la puse, con cuidado de que no se rompiese, en su cabeza. Me había quedado con el tamaño perfecto, ni se atascaba ni se caía.

-Es…muy bonita.

-Me alegra que te guste. A todo esto, deberíamos volver, entre unas cosas y otras ya se ha hecho la hora de la comida.

-No puedo volver con esto en la cabeza…Nagisa seguro que diría algo.

-Entonces pasaremos por la habitación antes de ir al comedor. Pero a mí me gusta mucho como te queda.-Retiré el pelo de su frente y lo besé.

-Tienes que tener cuidado cuando hagas esas cosas.

-¿Por qué?

-No…no quiero que se rompa la corona.

-Jajaja, Haru no te tienes que preocupar por eso, si se rompe haré otra.

-Pero a mí me gusta está.-Miró hacia el suelo como si fuese un niño que no quería que le quitasen su juguete favorito.

-Está bien, está bien, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

Al volver, al fin fuimos a comer. Los tres ya estaban allí, tuvimos que poner la excusa de que nos habíamos ido a pasear al bosque y nos habíamos perdido al volver. Gou nos dijo que tuviésemos más cuidado, no quería que empezásemos el campamento con mal pie. La comida estaba deliciosa y pudimos hablar de muchas cosas mientras comíamos. Nagisa, como siempre, era el más animado de todos.

Cuando por fin acabamos Haru y yo nos dirigimos a la habitación, queríamos pasar algo de tiempo a solas. Pero Nagisa nos detuvo a mitad de camino. La razón por la que nos retuvo en su habitación y en la de Rei era porque quería jugar juegos de mesa. Pero Gou lo había rechazado y jugarlos solo con Rei le parecía aburrido. Así que el rato después de comer lo pasamos exclusivamente jugando a la oca, el parchís y el trivial.

Gou nos llamó para avisarnos de que era hora de ir a entrenar. Fuimos a la habitación a por el equipo y salimos hacia el lago. Nos cambiamos en el embarcadero y Gou nos explico que teníamos que hacer el día de hoy. Nos zambullimos en el agua. Estaba fresca pero no demasiado como para no aguantarla, parecida a la temperatura de la piscina. Nadamos hasta la otra orilla del lago unas cuantas veces y luego nos retiramos a descansar.

Fuimos todos juntos a tomar un baño a las aguas termales del hotel. Gou se fue a los baños exclusivos de mujeres, claro. Mientras nos cambiábamos, Nagisa, torturaba a Rei psicológicamente diciéndole que tenía más de lo que él creía. Rei por su parte intentaba taparse con la toalla y salir lo más rápido posible. Cuando Nagisa se calmó un poco por fin pudimos salir todos. No paraba de salir vapor del agua, y aunque no hacía mucho calor fuera, el agua debía de tener mucha diferencia de temperatura con el ambiente. A medida que metías el cuerpo notabas como los músculos se iban relajando poco a poco, todo el cansancio de esta tarde desaparecía y solo quedaba una sensación de relajación absoluta. Nos sentamos más o menos juntos todos, pero Haru se acercó más a mí para poder apoyar su cabeza en mi hombro y luego cerrar los ojos. Parecía que estaba muy cansado después de todo el día. Nagisa y Rei decidieron por su cuenta apartarse un poco y hablar de sus cosas sin molestar. Sinceramente ellos no me molestaban, pero era normal que esto se les hiciese algo incomodo.

Al rato salimos, no era muy bueno estarse mucho rato y además casi era hora de cenar. La cena también estaba deliciosa y básicamente fue igual que en la comida, todos hablábamos pero Nagisa lo hacía aún más. Ya por fin llego la hora libre para todos. Nagisa quería ir a explorar el bosque con Rei, pero este le decía que por la noche no era recomendable ya que se podían perder, al fin Rei consiguió convencerlo y se quedaron su habitación contando historias de miedo. Se podían escuchar los gritos de Rei desde nuestra habitación. Gou fue a llamar a su hermano y luego se fue para su cuarto a preparar el entrenamiento de mañana. Por nuestra parte decidimos ir a nadar un poco al lago. Sabíamos que no era lo mejor que hacer por la noche. Pero era tan tranquilo que no había ningún peligro, además de que aquí el cielo estaba completamente despejado.

Poco a poco nos metimos en el agua, estaba algo más caliente que esta tarde ya que le había dado el sol todo el día. Dejamos que nuestros cuerpos flotasen en el agua y miramos hacia el cielo. Todo cubierto de estrellas, mirases por donde mirases. Parecía que todas ellas se quisiesen acercar a la luna. Tantas estrellas y todas tan lejos, quizás algunas ya no existiesen, pero aún así seguían brillando en el cielo, habían dejado una huella de que habían pasado por este universo.

-Me gustaría que nuestra relación fuese como las estrellas.

-¿A qué viene eso, Makoto?

-Porque las estrellas viven durante muchos años y aunque estas se apaguen, en algún lugar del espacio estas siguen brillando. Además siempre me han parecido muy bonitas, y me gustaba mirarlas de pequeño. Casi tanto como me gustas tú.

-A veces las cosas que dices se me hacen algo vergonzosas.

-¡Eso es cruel! Con lo que me ha costado decirlo.

-Eso no significa que no me gusten y no sea feliz cuando las dices.

Estas cosas le daban bastante vergüenza, pero cuando me decía que le gustaban me hacía muy muy feliz.

-Deberíamos irnos, se está haciendo tarde.


	8. Nuevo día a día

_Hola a todos, lo primero es que siento mucho no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, entre bachiller y que soy demasiado vaga he tardado más d eun mes en subirlo. Pero aquí está por fin. Decidí que lo escribiría al acabar Free! para poder ver mejor que hacían con los personajes y tal, así que tendréis un timeskip que resume un poquillo lo que pasó los últimos capítulos para luego volver a la historia del fic. Bueno, espero que os guste y agradezco mucho el apoyo que me dais._

* * *

Después de todo el ajetreo del día estaba totalmente hecho polvo, pero la guinda del pastel fue cuando salimos Makoto y yo a nadar por la noche. Podría no haber ido y simplemente haberle dicho que estaba totalmente cansado, demasiado como para mover un solo músculo de mi cuerpo una vez más. Pero quería ir con él, no podríamos vivir muchas experiencias así, eso de salir a nadar con la luz de las estrellas era algo que como mucho podríamos hacer tres o cuatro veces en nuestra vida. Tendríamos que separarnos para seguir nuestros caminos. ¡No!, ¡no quiero separarme de Makoto! Esa idea caló tan hondo en mí en el mismo momento en el que la pensé que necesitaba cerciorarme, comprobar si él estaba aún a mi lado. No quería que se fuese. Si por mí fuese, estaríamos siempre juntos, como lo hemos estado siempre desde pequeños.

Me giré bruscamente para apoyarme en mi espalda a la vez que mi brazo salía de las profundidades de la cama para buscar su espalda. Palpé en la oscuridad hasta tocar la cálida piel de su brazo. Seguía allí, todo había sido una gran paranoia mía. Me incorporé para poder moverme hacia su cama, no quería dormir solo. Al menos por esta noche, aunque dijimos que nos centraríamos en el entrenamiento por encima de todo.

-Haru, ¿has tenido una pesadilla?

-No.

-¿Entonces qué te pasa?

-Estaba pensando en el futuro.

-No te tienes por qué agobiar tanto ahora.-Empezó a darse la vuelta para mirarme de frente en la ahora ven aquí y duerme.

Me acurruqué en sus brazos y cerré los ojos. Por ahora solo debo descansar, todo mejorará con el tiempo. Con esta idea en mente caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Los demás días del campamento fueron bastante duros. Los horarios que nos puso Gou eran duros de cumplir y el entrenamiento exigía lo mejor de nosotros mismos. Aunque gracias a que nos exigimos tanto conseguimos unos grandes resultados al final de este. Respecto a Makoto y a mí, ya que los dos habíamos decidido que debíamos centrarnos en los entrenamientos, la relación se enfrió un poco los días que el campamento duró. Pero en cuanto regresamos todo volvió a ser como antes.

Sin embargo, el gran peso que el "futuro" significaba a mis espaldas me pasó factura, no me pude concentrar debidamente en las competiciones previas al torneo nacional. Tuve peleas con Rin y más tarde, cuando Makoto me comentó sobre sus planes de futuro, discutimos. Yo no quería algo así, simplemente quería poder nadar libremente con todos. No quería que el futuro llegase. "El futuro me aterra, separarme de todos me aterra." Me repetía esas mismas palabras una y otra vez, casi como si tuviese la necesidad de estudiarlas para un examen importante. La noche en vela que pasé tras mi discusión con Makoto se compensó cuando a la mañana siguiente Rin vino a mi casa para llevarme a Australia de viaje. Parece que Makoto y él habían hablado de mi situación hacía algún tiempo. Allí pude desahogarme y decirle a Rin sobre cómo me sentía respecto al tema. Al volver conseguí arreglar el malentendido que tuve con Makoto y también pude hablar con todos respecto a lo que quería para mi propio futuro. Gracias a que ahora todos podíamos confiar en todos ciegamente conseguimos ganar el relevo nacional. Fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida. Acababa de cumplir un sueño, pero no estaba solo, estaba con todos mis compañeros que me apoyaban. Después de graduarnos, Makoto y yo nos trasladamos a Tokio, él estudiaría en la universidad y yo entrenaría con uno de los entrenadores que me hizo una propuesta después de los relevos nacionales. El entrenamiento era duro, después de todo esto ya era natación profesional. Aquí no se podía vacilar lo más mínimo.

-¡Por hoy ya está, chicos! Nos vemos mañana a la misma hora.-El entrenador dio dos palmadas y todos empezamos a salir de la piscina.

Me dirigí a los vestuarios con mis compañeros de equipo mientras charlábamos de cosas triviales y sin demasiada importancia. Me recordaban en cierta manera a las charlas que teníamos todos en el club después de entrenar. Quizás estas eran igual de alegres, pero se notaba como ya no eran charlas tan infantiles como las que yo tenía con mis compañeros. Estas personas hablaban como adultos de verdad, hablaban sobre temas más serios, pensándolo bien eran adultos, yo mismo era ahora un adulto. Cuando este tipo de cosas sucedían recordaba que ya no era la preparatoria donde me encontraba, ahora mi realidad era esta, y era una realidad en la que tenía que ganarme el sustento con mi talento.

Miré el reloj, pasaban cinco minutos de la hora a la que habíamos quedado. Quizás se había atrasado un poco ya que se había quedado estudiando en la biblioteca. Cuando se concentra parece que el tiempo no pasa para él. A lo lejos se empezaban a oír pisadas. Miré en la dirección de la que estas provenían. Makoto llegaba corriendo, parecía que la hora se le había pegado y había tenido que recoger lo más rápido posible para llegar en un tiempo aceptable. Podría decir con seguridad que esto había pasado ya que llevaba las gafas puestas y estas solo se las colocaba cuando tenía que ver cosas algo lejos. Después de tanto tiempo juntos, tanto siendo novios como no siéndolo, estas cosas eran fáciles de adivinar con solo un vistazo.

-Lo siento, Haru. No me di cuenta de la hora y he tenido que venir corriendo.

-No pasa nada, aunque ya me lo imaginaba, no te has quitado ni las gafas.

Al oír esto pasó su mano cerca de los ojos para palpar las gafas. Por la reacción no sabía ni que las llevaba puestas.

-No me había dado cuenta…

No pude evitar empezar a reírme aunque fuese solo un poco. A pesar de tener ya cierta edad seguía siendo el mismo torpón de hace años, ciertas cosas no cambian para nada.

-Aaaaaaah, vamos Haru no te rías, la universidad es demasiado estresante como para que pueda estar en todo.

-Bueno, vamos al restaurante a cenar ya o ¿quieres comprobar si llevas el otro cristal puesto?

Antes lo más normal del mundo hubiese sido que hubiese dejado esto tal como estaba. Pero ahora no podía evitar chincharle un poco al respecto. Había conseguido abrirme un poco con estos temas.

-No tiene graciaaaa…Venga, vamos de una vez a cenar, tengo demasiada hambre después de todo lo que he repasado hoy.

El restaurante al que fuimos a cenar era uno cerca de nuestro piso. La comida era deliciosa y barata ya que tenía ofertas especiales para jóvenes y también para universitarios. Allí pasábamos horas, cenando y hablando, a veces incluso ayudaba a Makoto con algunas cosas de la universidad. Podríamos hacer todo esto en el piso, pero el ambiente del restaurante era tan acogedor que hacíamos esto casi sin darnos cuenta.

Después de un largo tiempo volvíamos al piso. Era uno muy acogedor, algo pequeñito pero tenía todo lo necesario para poder vivir los dos sin estrecheces ni problemas. Nuestros padres al principio sugirieron que alquilásemos un piso para cada uno, por temas de privacidad y tal. Aunque siendo pareja era obvio que no nos importaba compartir un piso los dos, pero nuestros padres no sabían eso, por lo que probablemente se preocupaban por el tema de qué haríamos si alguna vez llevábamos allí a nuestra pareja. Algún día se lo diríamos, pero de momento decidimos que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban ya que no queríamos dar ese tipo de noticias antes de irnos de casa por un tiempo. Aunque insistieron tanto que al final nos convencieron en alquilar uno con dos habitaciones en vez de una sola para los dos, como teníamos pensado al principio.

En nuestro día a día entre semana solo nos veíamos unas pocas horas al día: Por la mañana temprano y por la noche cuando volvíamos para cenar, alguna tarde si acabábamos muy pronto con lo que teníamos que hacer. Por eso debíamos aprovechar los fines de semana al máximo para pasar tiempo los dos solos. Muchas veces nos quedábamos en casa viendo alguna película o jugando juegos o simplemente tirados en el sofá tocándonos el pelo. Pero otras veces salíamos por las calles de Tokio a ver tiendas y cafeterías, cines y recreativos. Cuando necesitaba comprar algún bañador, Makoto me acompañaba a las tiendas especializadas y se tiraba horas mirando cómo me los probaba para decidir cuál era el mejor. Otras veces era Makoto el que necesitaba materiales para la universidad, por lo que teníamos que ir a las papelerías y librerías a por el material y esperar media hora a que Makoto se decidiese por un boli o por otro.

Sobre el tema de las relaciones, hacía ya varios meses que habíamos empezado a mantener relaciones sexuales. Al principio era difícil saber qué hacer y teníamos miedo de que alguien nos pillase por lo que había que buscar los momentos en los que no hubiese nadie en casa de Makoto o simplemente ir a mi casa. Aquí, viviendo los dos juntos, eso ya no suponía un problema. Podíamos hacerlo cuando quisiésemos y donde quisiésemos. Podíamos hacer todo el ruido que quisiésemos, dentro de unos límites. La verdad es que después de habernos mudado me sentía mucho más libre en muchos aspectos. Ese piso era como nuestro refugio, solo para los dos. A veces incluso me parecía que vivíamos como una pareja de recién casados. Sobretodo las noches que cenábamos en casa y yo tenía que hacer la cena mientras Makoto esperaba pacientemente sentado en la mesa. Pero una de las cosas que más me relajaba de vivir así era cuando nos bañábamos juntos después de un largo día para relajarnos. Makoto me lavaba el pelo y yo se lo lavaba a él. Luego nos íbamos a dormir abrazados el uno al otro mientras nos envolvía un aroma de flores y gel.

Un timbre agudo empezó a aporrear mis tímpanos. Era la alarma, supongo que ya era hora de levantarse para ir a entrenar. Entreabrí mis ojos y vi como Makoto estiraba el brazo para coger el móvil y apagarla. Entonces me miró a los ojos, no estaban abiertos del todo, solo lo justo y necesario para poder apagar la alarma. Llevó su mano a mi mejilla para acariciarla.

-Ya es hora de levantarse, Haru-su voz de recién levantado era dulce y casi susurraba cuando hablaba.

Me incorporé en la cama y llevé mi mano a su frente para retirar algunos mechones de sus ojos.

-Tienes que cortarte el pelo, así no vas a poder ver bien en las clases.

-Esta tarde me podrías acompañar al peluquero a pedir hora para que me lo corten.

-Pero prometiste que me ayudarías con eso.

-¿Eso?

-Eso…

-Haru, me dices como tres mil cosas al día. Si no especificas no hay manera de que sepa que es "eso".

-Eso…con la chuchilla y eso…

-¡Aaaah! Lo de que te ayudase a depilarte porque así podías ir más rápido en el agua. Podemos hacer las dos cosas, de todas formas no me lleva tanto tiempo pedir hora.

-No tenías por qué decirlo…

-Vamos Haru, ya eres un profesional, es normal que hagas esas cosas para poder nadar más rápido. Rin lo hacía y solo estaba en el club.

-Aún así se me hace incomodo.

-Pero si es lo más normal del mundo, yo antes también me tenía que depilar y me daba vergüenza, pero uno se acostumbra.

-¿Te depilabas antes?

-Dejemos el tema, ¿vale?… Tenemos aún que desayunar y se nos va a hacer tarde.

Me cortó de una manera tan tajante que se notó demasiado que no quería hablar al respecto. Como sabía que no podría sacarle más información decidí que sería más productivo ir ya a desayunar. Dejé que Makoto lo hiciese, ya que era la única comida del día que podía preparar sin causar tres incendios antes de acabarla. La verdad es que sus tostadas eran las mejores.

Mientras masticaba la tostada poco a poco veía como él salía corriendo del cuarto al aseo y del aseo al salón. Tenía prisa, las clases en la universidad empezaban dos horas antes que mi entrenamiento. Pero aún así quedábamos en despertarnos juntos todos los días para poder pasar un rato juntos. Aunque fuese corto.

-Haru, me voy yendo ya.

-Mi beso de despedida…

-Sí sí, ya voy, espérate que meta bien los apuntes.

Estábamos en la entrada, yo esperaba mi beso mientras él arreglaba la cartera para poder salir. Cuando acabó acercó sus labios y me dio un pequeño beso de despedida.

-Cuando acabes con las clases nos vemos donde siempre, ¿no?

-Sí, ya te mandaré un mensaje. Bueno me voy yendo. Nos vemos.

-Adiós.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado y me quedé yo solo. Fui a la habitación para prepararme, hoy teníamos reunión con el equipo. Íbamos a participar en la competición y el entrenador me había elegido. No quería decírselo todavía a Makoto, pero la competición caía el día de su cumpleaños, así que tenía pensado invitarle a que fuese a vernos ese día y dedicarle la victoria. No se me ocurría ningún otro regalo por lo que pensé que eso estaría bien.

-¡Debo esforzarme y ganar!


End file.
